


Water Cooler

by TheTruthHertz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional relationships and characters will be added as they are included, Alien genitalia, Appendages, Bulges, Change in body temperature, Cleaning Up, Double Penetration, Each gem functions differently, Electricity powers, F/F, Fingering, Flirting, Frottage, Garnet doesn't care for meetings, Garnet doesn't have her own cubby, Grinding, Hair color change, Heat powers, Hugging, Ice Powers, Ice kisses, Kissing, Lubricant, Office Homeworld AU, Oral Sex, Parties, Penetration, Ridges, Riding, Ruby/Sapphire implied, Slits, Smut, Some characters are only mentioned - Freeform, Taste, Temperature Play, They are gems, Wall Sex, creative movements, from behind, pants can't contain Pearl, sheaths, swelling bulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: This will be a series of smutty encounters at Diamond Corp.  A company run by the four Diamonds.  It will mainly focus on Garnet/Pearl, but I may add other pairings as I feel the inspiration to.  (Ruby and Sapphire are implied because Garnet is a fusion)  This will have all sorts of sex (or as it's called in the story, connection).  There are no genetics being passed, so there is no chance of pregnancy.  Pure smut with a bit of world building to add to the fun.  I will add chapters as they come, so updates will be sporadic.  Only read if you want to, this is explicit and will have some surprises in how the gems function.





	1. Work Party (Garnet/Pearl)

**Author's Note:**

> An end of the orbit party closes a successful financial year and two gems share a deep connection.

^^^^^^

 

            One of the medium-sized event centers had been rented for the party.  The traditional end of the orbit party for Diamond Corp. was phenomenal, as usual.  All employees were invited to come enjoy the evening with each other.  Gems from all departments and levels were mixed together as they celebrated.  Long banquet tables filled with nonessential foods and drinks, a vast dance floor with a DJ playing a wide variety of tunes and mixes, and games to play for fun or for prizes.  Garnet was thoroughly enjoying the dance floor at the moment.  Gemmed hands grasped the edges of her square afro as her hips moved along with her dance partner.  She exhaled heavily, sweat trickling down her magenta colored body as they continued to grind against each other.  Garnet rolled her hips forward, loving every second of contact she was having with the small yet firm butt.  Hands trailed down and rested on the front of the thin gem’s hips.  Her dance partner was Pearl, a tall, lanky gem with peach colored hair that was worn short.  Pearl’s gem was set into her forehead, a large, oval, smooth object.  The small butt pushed back against her crotch, encouraging their movements.  Garnet’s three multicolored eyes closed behind her visor as she let out a low groan.   Music continued to pulse through the gathering of gems as they all danced on the floor dressed in outfits of their choosing instead of the standard dress code based on job requirements.  Pearl had chosen to wear a pair of nice light blue slacks and a white dress shirt.  An outfit not too dissimilar from her own set of black slacks and purple dress shirt.  Garnet was certainly enjoying grinding against the backside of the light blue slacks with the front of her black ones.  Slowly, the magenta gem could feel her lower slit opening up.  The soft inner area pushing out, forcing her to open her legs more, steadily exposing her heated core.  Pearl welcomed the opportunity to grind harder against Garnet’s crotch as the tall gem’s thick thighs moved apart.  Gemmed hands pulled the pale gem tighter against her, hips thrusting forward to their rhythm.  It only took a few moments for Garnet’s bulge to start pushing out as well, sending arousing waves of pleasure through her body with each grind.  Powerful thighs spread further apart, her lower slit now completely open, eager to receive.  Long narrow fingers braced against her thighs as Pearl leaned back against her curvy front, the pale gem’s head resting on Garnet’s collarbone, light blue eyes closed as a long moan was emitted from thin parted lips.

            The magenta gem shifted her right hand so it was pressed against Pearl’s flat abdominals, while the left trailed down inch by inch, hoping to feel a similar response from the woman she was dancing with.  By now, Garnet was dry humping the smaller gem, her bulge pushing out more and more with every passing instance.  A hiss slipped through white teeth.  She couldn’t hold out for too much longer, her bulge was pressing uncomfortably against the front of her pants and her mind had only one thought running around in it.  Pearl suddenly spun around, one of her hands bracing against Garnet’s taught abdominals, while the other pressed against her growing bulge.  The magenta gem’s breath hitched at the sudden contact.  The pale gem raised herself up onto her tippy toes and whispered into Garnet’s ear.

            “I think I should go to the left most hallway of the third floor, there’s no activities on that level and there are barely any gems around there.”

            With that, Pearl spun out of Garnet’s hold and walked away.  A low groan of frustration rumbled up from the magenta gem’s torso at the loss of stimulating contact.  However, she didn’t miss what Pearl was suggesting in between the lines.  Thick lips turned up at the corner, a small smirk forming.  She danced for a couple more moments before discretely making her way off the dance floor and up to the third floor.  When she had first started dancing, and showing off to Pearl some of her moves, this had been a faint possibility that had flashed by her future vision.  She was certainly surprised when the lithe gem walked over to her from the sidelines and began to dance next to her.  Occasional brushes of contact, along with some teasing glances steadily progressed to where they had been just minutes ago.  Now Garnet was frantically searching the left area of the third level for the pale gem.  Covered eyes glanced down towards her crotch, her bulge was slowly receding.  The magenta gem growled in frustration.  Long legs pushed forward through another empty hallway and around a corner.  Garnet stopped, lungs pulled in an unnecessary breath of air.  Pearl was pacing around in small circles at the far end of the hallway.  The magenta gem kept her face from breaking into a huge grin and forced her legs to only move at a moderately fast walk.  Her bulge started to push back out just at the mere sight of Pearl being there and the potential futures running through her vision.  Garnet pushed those thoughts to the side, she wanted to be completely in the present right now.  She stopped a couple of feet from Pearl.

            “That was some nice dancing we were doing earlier,” Pearl began, a dark blue blush running across her cheeks.

            “If you want, we can keep going like we were,” Garnet’s smooth accented voice offered.

            Light blue eyes darted down for a second.  “Oh I think we both know what we really want to do,” Pearl stated carefully as she took a step forward and pressed her hand against Garnet’s bulge.

            The action both caught the magenta gem off guard and caused her to swallow heavily.  Covered eyes stared down, meeting Pearl’s desirous gaze.  They met in the middle for an open kiss.  Lips and tongues quickly moved to explore and become more familiar with the other’s mouth.  It had been some time since they had last kissed, so initially it was a little sloppy.  Garnet’s mouth rapidly began to heat up, the fire growing in her torso.  She pushed the smaller gem against the wall as they continued to kiss each other deeply.  Wide hips rolled forward, pressing her covered bulge between thin thighs.  Pearl moaned into the kiss and opened her legs more, welcoming the thrusts.  Gemmed hands slammed against the wall on either side of the pale gem’s shoulders, the heat emitting from them rapidly warming the cool surface.  Garnet could barely take it anymore, she needed more contact, she needed connection.  Thin fingers traced down her front and took a hold of her belt buckle.

            “May I?” Pearl timidly asked.

            “My stars yes,” Garnet practically groaned.

            The taller gem dissipated her visor, took a half step back and watched with her tri-colored eyes as Pearl undid her belt and pulled her zipper down; pushing the black slacks open so her bulge was just straining against her navy-blue boxer briefs.  Next the briefs were pushed down and Garnet’s bulge pushed out to its full length.  It was about seven inches long and three inches in diameter.  It was a basic cylindrical shape with a round tip.  The magenta gem pushed Pearl against the wall, her bulge making contact with the pale gem’s clothed slit.  She was so done with waiting.  Her tip moved across the line of small ridges surrounding the pale gem’s opening sending waves of pleasure up her body.  Pearl gasped out, the spot on her light blue slacks darkening from her arousal.

            “H-h-hold o-o-n,” the smaller gem trembled.

            Garnet reluctantly backed off enough for Pearl to undo her pants, push them off, and toss them a couple of feet away, quickly followed by her panties.  The magenta gem slowly leaned in this time, tracing the pale gem’s dripping opening with the tip of her bulge as they began to kiss each other again.  Pearl would squirm and moan every time the bulge would brush across a section of the bumpy edges of her center.  Garnet thrusted her hips upwards, sliding her bulge part of the way into the soft inside of Pearl’s slit.  Pearl’s feet were lifted off the ground from the movement.  She then wrapped her thin legs around Garnet’s wide hips as the taller gem continued to slowly push further into her.  They both gasped and panted when Pearl had completely taken Garnet in.  The taller gem pulled out at an even pace, assisted by the smaller gem pushing against her hips with her pale thighs.  Pearl would then relax as Garnet thrusted back into her.  They moved together at a steady calm pace, the pale gem’s natural active lubricant working well to keep Garnet moving in and out of her soft inner folds easily.  Gemmed hands were braced just above Pearl’s shoulders to keep the gem from moving up the wall whenever Garnet pushed into her.  The heat in Garnet’s hands and upper body faded as her lower region became hotter.  A small whine was emitted from Garnet as she tried to push herself deeper and deeper into Pearl, trying to please the pale gem more.  Pearl bucked her hips, meeting the thrusts, her head thrown back as moans continued to slip from her narrow throat.

            “ _Uh…!_ ” came Garnet’s sound of surprise as the pale gem’s appendage emerged from a sheath and touched her heated bulge.

            The magenta gem watched through her lust filled haze as the narrow, light blue appendage slipped down her wet exposed bulge, Pearl’s pale blue lubricant dripping out of its pointed tip and coming from the opening in her sheath.  It wrapped itself around the magenta gem’s base and squeezed.  Garnet threw her head back and moaned loudly.  Tri-colored eyes were squeezed shut as she felt the appendage continue to travel lower, sneaking its way into her underwear, seeking out the burning heat of her opened slit.  The pointed tip ran circles around her opening, teasing the promise of being filled.  Garnet opened her eyes again to just stare down in wonder.  Pearl’s appendage was about an inch in diameter and long enough to run the length of her bulge, wrap around its base completely, reach her center, and still have a couple more inches to drive into her with.  Garnet stared at Pearl, her breathing ragged.  The pale gem blushed even more.

            “Are you ok with this?” Pearl asked.

            Garnet quickly nodded.  “Ready?”

            “Yes, please,” the thin gem breathed out.

            Garnet thrusted into Pearl.  Slick tight folds wrapped around her bulge at the same time her own hot smooth center was entered deeply.  Both of them groaned from the overwhelming sensations wracking their bodies.  The pace sped up from there, both gems driving into the other, aching for that wholeness, connection, and release that came from these types of activities.  Garnet’s breathing came out in puffs of small clouds, the coolness of her breath creating tiny ice crystals in Pearl’s damp hair.  The area around her hands braced against the wall started to form a thin layer of ice as they continued to pleasure each other.  Garnet’s lower region was burning bright from all the intense stimulation.  Heavily lidded eyes glanced down and noticed, as she pulled out of Pearl yet again, that her ridges were forming on her bulge.  The ridges were four small ring-like bumps that wrapped around her bulge and helped to provide a different sensation and a potentially more stimulating thrust.  Her base was also looking narrower as her girth began to swell.  The combination of driving into Pearl, being squeezed at the base, and being thrust into at the same time was rocking her world.  The pale gem whined and squirmed as the ribbed bulge was pushed into her, her back arching from the added pleasure.  It wouldn’t be long now before Garnet swelled and reached her high.  Thrusts were sped up and it was becoming a little harder to slide in and out each time.  Garnet tried to pull out again but her fully taken bulge refused to come out.  She pushed up against Pearl one more time as her high exploded through her body.

            ” _Gah!_ ” the taller gem cried out as her bulge released inside of Pearl and her slit let out a small spray of her molten orange lubricant.

            Garnet heaved, her ice breath rushing into the air between them, creating a layer of frost on short peach hair and sending shivers down Pearl’s spine.  The roots of Garnet’s black hair had turned white and her mouth had a faint blue glow to it.  Ice covered several feet around where gemmed hands had braced against the wall; the back of Pearl’s shirt partially frozen to it.  The pale gem ground down on Garnet, the hard outer edges of the smaller gem’s slit rubbing against the magenta gem’s pelvis, still seeking the release that she had yet to reach.  Garnet moved to the rhythm and leaned down to capture Pearl’s lips.  As they kissed and grinded, one ice cold hand trailed down to stroke the appendage that was still thrusting in and out of Garnet’s slit.  The thin gem gasped out in surprise at the sharp temperature difference of the hand versus the molten center.  Garnet stroked Pearl, wrapping her large hand around the narrow appendage and running it from the base to tip in perfect timing to it pulling out of her slit and diving back in.  The magenta gem’s hand glided easily due to the steady release of the pale blue lubricant.  Pearl gasped and squirmed from the added action and temperature play.  It was only a couple of minutes later that the pale gem released, her appendage forcing out a spurt of lubricant at the same time her slit tightened around Garnet’s stiff bulge and did the same.  The added sensations of Pearl’s release sent Garnet’s mind spinning.  They stayed in their positions for a few minutes as they recovered from the intense connection.  Garnet watched through her pleasured haze as Pearl’s appendage retracted itself and disappeared in the gem’s sheath.  The white roots of her hair slowly turned back to their normal black and the blue faded from the taller gem’s mouth.

            “H-how…h-how long?” Pearl shakily exhaled, her body limply resting against the wall and legs barely hanging around Garnet’s hips.

            “Huh?” Garnet looked back up at Pearl’s face.

            “Your bulge, how long does it take for it to soften?”

            “Oh!” Garnet’s cheeks heated up.  “About fifteen minutes or so.  Sorry, is it hurting you?”

            “No, not at all, it’s a pleasant feeling.”

            The magenta gem breathed out in relief.  “I should have warned you about that.”

            “I don’t mind,” Pearl smiled as she brushed a couple of curls away from Garnet’s exposed eyes.

            They lazily kissed each other, tongues dancing softly together as bodies were pressed close together.  Eventually they just settled into holding each other; Pearl pressing her face into the side of Garnet’s neck affectionately.  Their low breaths synchronized as they enjoyed the postcoital cuddle.  Tri-colored eyes closed for a moment as Garnet dozed off slightly.  Her attention was drawn back as she felt the shift in her bulge as it shrank and softened.  When it had shrank enough, Garnet carefully pulled out of Pearl and breathed out a sigh in satisfaction as the bulge receded back into her crotch.  Strong arms helped Pearl ease back to the ground.  The pale gem’s legs shook for a moment, but she was able to steady herself by bracing on Garnet’s shoulders.

            “Aww, there’s, ugh, it’s everywhere,” Pearl frowned as she quickly tip-toed away from the puddle of her lubricant that was on the floor beneath her.

            Tri-colored eyes glanced down at herself and widened in surprise.  Her black slacks were soaked with Pearl’s pale blue lubricant all around her crotch and all the way down the inside of her pant legs.  She scratched the back of her neck and lightly laughed.

            “There’s no way I can return to the party looking like this.”

            “Sorry,” the pale gem darted off to the side as she picked up her dry pants.  “My elemental connection is to the ocean…and well the ocean is very wet…it creates a mess, but also does a great job of protecting me.  My appendage and slit are very flexible, but sensitive.”

            “Well that works well with me, I don’t produce any sort of lubricant, and…well…as you’ve felt…I get really hot in areas that are stimulated.”

            “Because of Ruby right?  And Sapphire enabled you to breathe that ice?” Pearl guessed as she brushed several ice crystals out of her hair.

            Garnet nodded as she took off her pants and boxer briefs.  Pearl’s white dress shirt hung low enough that the area between Pearl’s legs barely peeked out.  The magenta gem’s dark purple dress shirt stopped at her lower abdominals, exposing much more of her crotch.  She noticed how both hers and Pearl’s slits had closed back up; their lower regions looking like the normal featureless areas.

            “Is there a bathroom close by?”

            “Yes, there’s one right around this corner actually,” Pearl quickly motioned with her hands.

            The two walked over and entered the single stall empty bathroom.  Such amenities were not necessary for their species, but since some liked to eat, a singular bathroom usually could be found on each floor of most buildings.   Garnet proceeded to wash out her clothes and clean herself off as Pearl did the same.  Gemmed hands held up the clean but damp black slacks.  The pale gem frowned as she looked around for a way to dry them off.  Garnet just grinned and sucked in a deep breath.  With a controlled exhale, she blew out a powerful gust of hot air into her slacks that instantly dried them.

            “You can control it?” Pearl asked in amazement.

            “I normally can, however, when engaging in such pleasurable activities I tend to lose control.  The area of my body that is receiving the most attention heats up and the other areas cool down to try and keep a balance.”

            “That explains a lot.  I guess that’s an added aspect to being a fusion right?”

            Garnet nodded as she did the same for her boxer briefs.  “Since I have both control over fire and ice, I can manipulate them to create electricity.”

            “And that’s the power I am most familiar with you using,” Pearl snapped her fingers.

            “Yup.”

            “Do you want me to dry off your clothes too?”

            “Oh! Yes please,” the pale gem blushed.

            Garnet only grinned and dried off the thin gem’s clothes in an instant.  The two re-dressed themselves and stepped out of the bathroom with a handful of paper towels.  Garnet used her heat to remove any traces of ice on the wall and cleaned it up as Pearl wiped up the floor.  The magenta gem’s powers were used to completely dry the floor so the area looked void of any evidence of their previous activities.

            “Are you ready to rejoin the party?” Garnet turned to Pearl, her visor back on and a sideways smile on her face.”

            “For a little while longer, then I’m going to go home and rest,” the pale gem agreed.

            They started walking together.

            “Pearl?”

            “Hm?”

            “Thank you.  I really enjoyed connecting with you.”

            Blue rushed across Pearl’s cheeks.  “I enjoyed it as well.”

            Garnet extended her left hand towards the pale gem.  Pearl smiled and took it, their fingers intertwining.


	2. Going Down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more world building in this one and some additional details on how the two's genitalia works. This is Pearlnet.
> 
> ENJOY!

^^^^^^

 

            Long strides carried the magenta gem quickly from her office towards the meeting room.  Several rotations had passed since the end of the orbit party and all gems were busy with various projects and assignments.  Garnet worked in the Power department and helped on all sorts of teams to ensure all of the products had the proper energy sources they needed to operate.  Her next assignment was to help integrate the newly designed power cores into the upcoming hand ship model.  The newer cores had a protective barrier around them, a must since she had thrown Jasper into one during a heated argument that had escalated into a fight.  While the barrier was effective at stopping the average velocity of a thrown jasper, it couldn’t protect against everything and made it harder to transfer the power from the core into the veins.  Garnet’s supervising agate had made sure to assign her to all the projects and troubles that came with integrating the new power core since the necessary redesign had been her fault to begin with.  Tri-colored eyes rolled behind her reflective visor.  It would have happened eventually with another gem throwing another one into a power core.  A gemmed hand landed on the panel and the sliding door opened up to the medium-sized meeting room.  Several peridots were in a heated discussion along with a nephrite and Pearl…  Covered eyes widened at the welcome sight of the pale gem talking with Peridot 2F5L Cut 5XG.  Light blue eyes flickered up to look at who came in the door.  Pearl smiled at the sight of Garnet and waved her in.  There should have been no surprise to see the lithe gem working on this project.  Pearl was in the engineering department, an intelligent individual with an aptitude in designing intricate machines.  Inwardly Garnet smiled, this would be the first time they were working on the same project and team.  True, they had a number of chances to interact and get to know each other over the many years they had worked at Diamond Corp through either events or passing in the hallways, but this would be an unprecedented opportunity.

            “And who are you?” Peridot demanded.  “This is a closed meeting and is only for those working on the new design for the hand ship model.”

            “Garnet from the Power department, here help integrate the new core into your design,” she calmly answered.

            “I see, yes they did briefly mention you were being sent,” Peridot tapped her chin.  “Take a seat, we will begin shortly with the briefing before we head down to the prototype.”

            The magenta gem nodded and then walked towards Pearl.

            “This seat open?” she gestured to the chair next to Pearl.

            “Yes, go ahead and take it,” the pale gem smiled.

            Garnet smiled ever so slightly and took the seat.  Several futures were displayed to her as the briefing began.  The tiniest smirk formed in the corner of her lips.  This could potentially be her favorite project yet.

            Working next to Pearl proved to be very distracting.  For the first few rotations they worked side by side, keeping their professional manner on and solving the issues that would arise.  However, as time wore on, the two became comfortable with each other, a brush of the hip here, a flirtatious wink there.  There had always been a mutual attraction, but they had never really done much over the years aside from a couple of experimental kisses.  That was until the recent end of orbit party.  It was those memories that made it hard for Garnet to focus on the task at hand as the rotations went by and her friendly interactions with Pearl continued.  Her mind kept on bringing up the images and sensations of that night at the end of orbit party.  Pearl pressed against the wall, the pale gem’s soft slit wrapped around her hard bulge, breathy gasps and moans, the thin dexterous appendage deep inside of her own slit.  Oh how she would love the chance to connect with the pale gem again.  Garnet shook her head, rapidly dispelling the thoughts.  She needed to focus on the meeting they were having.  The new power core was almost completely installed and working properly, they just needed to make sure the last few processes and steps went smoothly, otherwise the whole thing could blow up.  After what felt like another rotation, the meeting was closed and the team of gems went their different ways.  Pearl and Peridot headed down to work on the ship, and Garnet headed off to deliver her latest report to her supervisor.  Fire Agate was pleased with the progress and informed the magenta gem that if things kept moving this smoothly then she would be on another project before too long.  Garnet took the news with mixed emotions, none of which she showed.  She was glad to move on to another assignment, but then she would only get to see Pearl whenever they crossed in the vast halls of Diamond Corp.  The potential futures of seeing Pearl writhe with pleasure as she ran her tongue across the hard edges of the pale gem’s slit, or long fingers wrapped around her bulge squeezing and stroking, and many more began to fade away.  Thick legs moved automatically towards the elevator that carried gems down to where the nearly complete hand ship prototype was.  While they had been working together for some time, the two barely had any chances to be alone together.  There was always at least one other gem around or one that would soon arrive thus interrupting any chances Garnet might have to connect with Pearl.  Garnet’s frustration was only added to by their current different personal time schedules and the fact the Pearl usually chose to work through hers instead of taking a break.  Each gem was allowed a quarter of a rotation to rest for every three rotations worked.  The timing of the break was determined by a gem’s manager and was shifted every quarter of an orbit.  Currently Garnet was allowed to take the first quarter of the rotation off while Pearl was allowed to take the third quarter off.  A gemmed hand reached out to call the elevator to her level when a low beep rang out and the doors slid open to reveal Peridot.  The green gem looked up at her with a bored face.

            “Going down?” came her nasally question.

            A lecherous future repeated in her third eye causing a tiny smirk to appear in the corner of Garnet’s thick lips.  This time would be different.

            “Yes,” she monotonously replied.

            “Pearl might still be down there, but I’m done for the rotation, if you need anything I’ll be in my cubby for a quarter of a rotation,” Peridot waved off as she walked out of the elevator.

            Garnet nodded as she stepped in and signaled for it to take her to the lower level.  The same low beep announced her arrival at her destination.  Silent feet walked into the gigantic hangar where the hand was resting palm up.  In the huge room the faint sounds of Pearl singing could be heard.  With an effortless leap, Garnet shot into the air.  Using the floating capabilities she had inherited from Sapphire, she elongated the distance she traveled in the air and helped her to land stealthily on the bottom of the tip of the pointer finger.  The soft tunes were easier to hear now.  Garnet walked to the palm of the ship and hopped down through the open hatch.  Pearl’s voice guided her through a couple short hallways towards the edge of one of the rows of containment cells.  The pale gem was working away cheerily as she tested out the controls to activate and deactivate the barriers.  Garnet walked up until she was right behind Pearl and waited a moment before leaning forward slightly to gently nudge the smaller gem’s shoulder blades with the front of her curved torso.  Pearl jumped at the surprising contact and struck out with her instantly summoned spear.  The magenta gem just smirked and dodged the easily anticipated reaction.

            “Garnet!” the pale gem exclaimed.  “You startled me!”

            A grin slipped onto thick lips, no apology was offered.  The spear disappeared with a sparkle of light.  Pearl sighed and turned back to her work, leaning back enough so she could rest against Garnet’s front.  They stood there in silence for a few moments.

            “Almost all of them are working,” Pearl spoke up, “However, I haven’t been able to determine the reason why the third and fourth cell barriers won’t activate.  All the barriers around them work just fine,” she huffed.  “Do you see any possible solutions?”

            Garnet focused her mind as she stared at the open panel, working hard to push away the other tantalizing futures passing through her mind.  Gemmed hands grasped pale ones as she guided them towards the slightly misaligned plugs.  With a few calculated movements, the plugs were moved to the right ports.  Garnet dropped her hands and let Pearl test out the results.  The barriers for the third and fourth cells activated just like all the others.  Pearl chuckled as she put the cover over the panel and leaned back heavier against the larger gem.

            “You should work with me more often.”

            It was Garnet’s turn to chuckle.  “I wouldn’t have been able to see that possibility if you hadn’t taught me so much about this stuff.”

            Blue ran across Pearl’s cheeks.  “I-I just think we work really well together.”

            “I agree,” Garnet’s low accented voice rumbled as gemmed hands were carefully placed on the pale gem’s hips.

            Pearl sighed and relaxed more against her, the wispy tufts of her peach colored hair brushing against Garnet’s neck.  Wide hands moved from the thin waist and creeped in towards the front of Pearl’s abdominals.

            “What do you think you’re doing?” the thin gem playfully teased.

            “Nothing, unless you want me to,” Garnet smirked, her hands paused their movements.

            “Go on,” Pearl permitted as she closed her eyes.

            Fingers began to trace small circles on the pale gem’s torso as they slowly moved inward and downward.  Pearl tilted her head back and breathed out heavily.  Garnet turned her head to the left and placed a light kiss on the side of the smaller gem’s neck.  The tips of her warm fingers peeked shyly under the waistband and belt of the dark blue cargo pants as another, longer kiss was pressed against Pearl’s neck.

            “Do I have permission to continue?” the magenta gem asked.

            “Yes,” Pearl breathed out.

            Gemmed hands undid the belt, pulled down the zipper, and slid under the panties and thick pants.  Strong fingers began to stroke Pearl’s featureless lower region.  A short moan slipped from her narrow throat as bumps began to push out, the hard edges of Pearl’s slit forming.  Skilled digits were dragged over and over the ridges, encouraging them to completely form and open up to expose the pale gem’s soft center.

            “ _Hah…_ ” Pearl breathed out as her hips began to rock with the strokes of Garnet’s fingers.

            Garnet tenderly kissed and sucked on the exposed neck as a digit slipped in to feel the slick center.  Pearl grasped tightly onto her left forearm with both hands, moaning loudly.  Another finger was added to the first as they continued to trace the silky center while the right hand kept on running over the hard edges.

            “Wh-what do you- _Ah!_ \- w-w-want to do?” came the shaky question.

            Thick lips trailed up to the ear hidden behind peach colored hair.

            “I want to go down on you,” Garnet huskily whispered as she pushed her two fingers slightly deeper into Pearl’s center.

            “ _Oh!_   Yes, please…” Pearl groaned.

            White teeth trailed back down the thin neck, stopping to softly bite the back of the pale gem’s shoulder through her matching dark blue mechanic shirt.  Garnet’s fingers slipped in deeper as Pearl rolled her hips against them and desperately pulled at the magenta gem’s arm.

            “We should move.  Outside of the ship there is a nice spot,” Garnet murmured into the pale gem’s ear.

            The only response was another throaty moan, the smaller gem wasn’t ready to move just yet.  It took a little effort, but Garnet was able to remove her hands from Pearl’s lower region, much to the smaller gem’s protest.  Fingers slick with the pale blue lubricant were brought up to Garnet’s mouth.  A low moan slipped through her lips as she tasted the smaller gem.  Pearl spun around and pulled Garnet down for a searing kiss, tongue sliding between thick lips in a matter of instances.  Thin legs were wrapped around wide hips and Garnet nearly lost all of her composure when the hard edges of Pearl’s slit were rubbed against the front of her pelvis.  If she continued to let Pearl do as she please, this whole event would end a lot differently.  Not that Garnet minded the alternative futures popping up in her mind, but she just really wanted to go down on the pale gem.  The magenta gem was able to disengage from the kiss by distracting Pearl with her neck.  A low moan slipped out as teeth nibbled on a sensitive spot on the front of her throat.  She needed to move quickly.  Powerful legs sprang up and carried them out of the open hatch and back onto the palm of the hand ship.  Three long leaps later and they were in a darker corner of the hangar slightly shielded by some discarded mechanical parts.  Garnet groaned as the tip of her bulge started to form.  Pearl ground down on the small lump with her wet center gasping for more.  Heavy pants of cool air rushed past parted lips as hips reflexively rolled with the rhythm the smaller gem was setting, her bulge slowly growing behind her tan slacks.  Garnet gritted her teeth and forced herself to focus and take control of the passionate dance.  The left gemmed hand cupped Pearl’s butt and lifted her off her hips while the right reached down.  Garnet used Sapphire’s ice powers to push her emerging bulge back in.  Not now.

            “ _Garnet…_ ” Pearl whimpered at the loss of stimulation.

            “Sorry,” she quickly apologized.

            The right hand moved quickly to pull off Pearl’s work boots and socks before reaching higher.  With a couple more fluid motions the soaked mechanic pants and thin panties were removed to expose the pale gem’s dripping slit.  While standing, Garnet cupped Pearl’s rear with both of her hands and lifted the smaller gem’s center up to her face.  Her warm tongue ran along both sides of the royal blue hard edges of Pearl’s slit.  A groan resounded from above.  Tri-colored eyes were exposed as the magenta gem phased away her visor.  After tracing her tongue over the edges several times, she moved inward and ran her dexterous muscle over the iridescent soft insides.  Fingers desperately grasped her midnight afro as she continued.  Garnet pushed herself deeper, reaching her tongue in as far as she could go, her mouth and face bathed in the watery, cool, salty, pale blue lubricant.  Pearl’s breathy moans and soft cries of ecstasy only fueled the larger gem’s desire to please her.  Garnet moved back and returned her attention to the hard edges, she lightly scraped her teeth against them in a spur of the moment idea.  Heels dug into her back as Pearl rocked her hips more fervently as she sought out the rougher stimuli.  The magenta gem inwardly smirked and did it again, this time with a little more pressure and a few nibbles.

            “ _Oh please…!_ ” came the plead.

            Garnet eagerly obliged, scraping, nibbling, and licking every part of the outer slit multiple times over.  Tri-colored eyes closed as she lost herself to the sounds and feelings of the moment.  Pale blue lubricant began to steadily cascade down her face and neck and soak the top of her pink, short-sleeved dress shirt.  Her hands and mouth began to heat up.  Lips and tongue were moved to the soft insides once again.  Pearl’s thighs pressed against the side of her afro, the smaller gem was close.  Garnet focused so she could push Pearl over the edge.  Her right hand began to emit Sapphire’s cold powers while the other remained hot with Ruby’s.  Garnet stroked the pale gem’s firm butt with the two contrasting temperatures.  The tugs on her afro let her know that Pearl was responding just the way she wanted.  With a little more effort and concentration, Garnet was able to change her hot tongue to ice cold and back again.  In a few short moments, Pearl released with a cry of pleasure; thighs wrapped tightly around Garnet’s face, and heels digging into her back as thin fingers grasped at thick black curls tinted with red.  Hands and mouth were balanced out to a pleasant warm temperature to help Pearl slowly recover from her high.  The magenta gem softly moved away and lowered the pale gem towards the floor.  Pearl rested her sweat soaked brow against Garnet’s sodden collarbone as she weakly hugged her.  Dazed light blue eyes looked up at her.  A satisfied smile swept across Pearl’s face as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss Garnet.  It was a sloppy and wet kiss, especially with Pearl making an effort to try and clean up her face from all of the pale lubricant that had gotten on her.

            The pale gem smirked as Garnet chuckled, the kisses were a perfect distraction for her hand that was sneaking down between thick thighs.  Rich laughter was quickly replaced with a groan as slender fingers began to stroke the partially opened slit through the pair of slacks Garnet typically wore.  Deep breaths hitched as Pearl pushed harder, encouraging it to open more.  Slowly wide hips began to roll against her digits, Garnet’s breathing coming out in heavier pants.  The pale gem reached up with her other hand and grabbed the back of Garnet’s neck.

            “May I get you out of these clothes?” she whispered into the magenta gem’s ear.

            “Y-y-yes,” Garnet thickly exhaled.

            “Well then let’s get started,” Pearl smirked as she pecked Garnet’s round lips.

            The pale gem stepped back and began to undo the buttons of the pink dress shirt.  In moments the item soaked with her lubricant was tossed to the side, exposing Garnet’s featureless, curved torso.  Pearl blushed lightly as her mind recalled the ecstasy she had felt only moments prior.  She quickly dispelled the thoughts and focused on undressing Garnet.  Now onto all that was covering the lower half of the magenta gem.  Pearl stepped forward and pushed gemmed hands away from the belt.  She wanted the privilege of removing that.  As her hands undid the buckle and pushed the pants open, the pale gem leaned in to pepper light kisses and soft nips from one shoulder to the next and down the larger gem’s front.  The magenta gem hummed and delicately moaned in approval.  As the thin gem pulled the slacks down to Garnet’s shoes, her lips would dance across the heated skin.  Work boots and socks were the next to go, then one leg was pulled free of the pants, and then the other.  Finally, the boxer briefs were thrown over with the rest.  The pale gem stepped back to admire the beauty of the gem standing before her.  Garnet was a sight to behold.  From the black tight curls that made up her square afro, to the round nose and thick lips, to the broad shoulders and strong, yet thin arms, to the narrow waist followed by powerful thunderous thighs, and finally her three beautiful tri-colored eyes, red, blue, and purple.  Light blue eyes looked up at the stunning, dilated orbs.  Gemmed hands undid the buttons of her shirt before they tugged it firmly off of Pearl’s upper body.  Garnet’s eyes and hands tenderly traced the subtle curves of the thin gem’s smooth featureless torso.  Pearl shivered at the touch.  The two gems moved together, arms wrapping around each other, mouths meeting in a passionate kiss.  Pearl gently sucked on Garnet’s lower lip before running her tongue across it.  Garnet moaned and pulled her deeper into the kiss, leaving the smaller gem panting for unessential air.

            However, Pearl wasn’t going to let Garnet keep control this time, it was the taller gem’s turn to be pleasured.  When the thin gem was ready, she carefully swept Garnet off her feet and laid her on the floor.  The two gems continued to kiss as Pearl straddled the magenta gem’s abdomen; tongues moving together in a now familiar dance.  Before long, the kiss was broken as the pale gem began to make her way down the powerful body towards the center of her desire; kissing, sucking and licking as she went. Thin, yet strong hands, gently pushed thick thighs apart to reveal Garnet’s heated core.  Fingers ran over the warm opening, familiarizing themselves with the soft, round outer edges and the smooth center.  Pearl repositioned herself so she could effortlessly and comfortably run her tongue all along the dark purple edges and the currently light purple and red center folds.  Hands rested on the insides of powerful thighs, tenderly stroking the inner hip joint, loving every tense and jump of the muscles underneath her fingertips.  The pale gem started slow, paying careful attention to the larger gem’s slit and surrounding sensitive spots.  As the occasional low moan escaped from thick lips, Garnet’s center began to change colors, slowly becoming more reddish shades of purple and orange.  Hips bucked as Pearl sucked on the top outer edge of the slit.  She took that spot between her lips and sucked on it even harder, adding a little bit of teeth into the sensation.

            “ _Ungh…_ ” came the rewarding groan and buck of the hips.

            The pale gem continued her ministrations south as she began to push her tongue deeply into Garnet’s center.  A gemmed hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer still, encouraging her movement.  Pearl rolled her tongue around enjoying the unique atmospheric taste of Garnet, like breathing in heavy thunderclouds with electricity coursing through them.  Thin hands moved so Pearl could wrap her arms around Garnet’s thick thighs and could continue to pleasure the magenta gem as wide hips rolled and bucked.  Light blue eyes glanced up as she moved to sucking and biting the outer lips.  Garnet’s curved torso rose and fell in time with the breathless pants and quiet moans.  Dark hair began to turn white at the roots as the area of the floor around Garnet’s upper body and hands began to develop a thin layer of ice.  Thin lips smirked, she could feel the increased heat on her end; evidence that she was driving Garnet crazy.  Pearl pulled back for a moment.  The magenta gem’s center was now varying shades of bright orange to yellow with a small spot of white right in the middle.  Lips were pressed together as the pale gem blew cool air on the heated area.

            “ _Pearl…!_ ” Garnet groaned, her hips bucking with need.

            With a small grin, Pearl leaned in to finish driving Garnet over the edge.  Long strokes with firm bites mixed in were ran all along the outer edge of Garnet’s slit before the pale gem dove into the heated center.  Her tongue ran circles around the soft lips, moving deeper and deeper with each rotation.

            “ _Ah!_ ”

            The taller gem was so close.  Pearl quickly moved from the center to the one spot on the outer edge that was particularly sensitive.  Garnet’s back arched and thighs pressed against the sides of Pearl’s head.  In a few moments the magenta gem cried out, her whole body tensing, nearly crushing Pearl between her thighs, and finally reaching her high.  Pearl breathed out a sigh of relief as strong thighs fell away and relaxed against the heated and frozen floor.  Skilled tongue ran along the hot slit, savoring the flavor of the molten orange lubricant that had rolled out.  It tasted like lava covered in fresh snow; a minerally flavor that was cool on the outside and warm in the middle.  After licking up the rest of Garnet’s release, Pearl sat back on her heels, enjoying the breathtaking view.  The magenta gem laid sprawled on the floor; the roots and some of her black afro had turned white along with her open mouth being an artic blue.  A thicker layer of ice covered the top area of the floor surrounding the large gem while the lower half was glowing slightly from the material being heated up.  The heated floor felt nice against Pearl’s cold shins.  There was one last thing she wanted to do before they returned to the usual routine.

            Pearl breathed out heavily as she reached down between her legs and began to coax out her appendage.  It didn’t take much for the sheath to open and for the light blue appendage to appear and extend to its full two-foot length.  The pale gem suppressed a groan as it wrapped itself around her hand, her fingers instinctively stroking it near the tip.  With her other hand she reached forward and began caress the area where Garnet’s bulge would form.  The still recovering gem raised her hips to the touch and moaned lowly as her tip began to emerge.  Pearl moved closer and positioned her hips in between Garnet’s, pressing their pelvises together.  Her appendage released her hand and went to the steadily forming bulge.  A throaty moan slipped past her thin lips as it traced circles around the bulge and wrapped itself around the length that had already emerged.  Pale blue lubricant began to smear over both of them.  Garnet rolled her hips and moaned, fingers digging into the stone floor, lightly cracking it.  Eyes were shut tight as waves of pleasure rolled over Pearl’s body as her appendage rubbed and squeezed the now fully formed length.  A smooth rhythm was set for the two as they ground against each other, seeking that connection and euphoric high.  Before long the ridges in Garnet’s hot bulge pushed out, allowing Pearl’s appendage to wrap itself between the rings and roll over them as she continued to squeeze and rub the hard length up and down.  Hips rocked together, the pace steadily increasing as the two gems were rapidly approaching a second high.  The magenta gem cried out, puffs of ice cold air coming from her blue mouth.  Pearl could barely force her eyes open to watch Garnet come undone as the sensations overwhelmed her.  Hands braced on either side of the larger gem’s waist grasped at the smooth, hot floor desperately trying to find something to ground herself.  She leaned forward, pushing more roughly against Garnet’s bulge with her squirming appendage.  The two cried out at the same time, pale blue lubricant running all over both of their hips as a thick trail of molten orange lubricant oozed from the round tip of the hard bulge and dribbled down the sides of the two entangled parts.  Hips slowed their pace until they stopped and the two gems rested in their current positions for a few moments.  Pearl’s appendage retracted, the sheath closing back up.

            The pale gem carefully crawled over Garnet so she was laying on top of the dazed gem.  She enjoyed the coolness of Garnet’s torso and cold arm that wrapped around her.  It was a soothing contrast to her heated and sweaty body.  Pearl let out a sigh of satisfaction, her thin fingers tracing random patterns on the front of the magenta gem’s torso.  Garnet turned her head so their lips brushed lightly.  They leaned together and kissed slowly.  For a few moments it was just that, the two of them enjoying the simple tender sensation.  Pearl drew away and curled against Garnet’s now warmer torso, a small happy smile fixed onto her face.

            “Thank you,” she shyly whispered.  “That was amazing.”

            Garnet hummed in agreement.  Light blue eyes looked around at the area nearby them.

            “We made quite a mess…”

            “You made quite a mess,” the larger gem teased.

            “That was all due to your antics!” Pearl faked indignance.

            “Hmmm, yes it was,” Garnet smirked.

            The pale gem couldn’t help but softly laugh.

            “How are we going to clean up this time?  There’s no bathroom nearby.”

            A silent pause passed between them.

            “I’ll smash the floor.  No one will be able to tell afterwards.”

            Full laughter rang from Pearl’s mouth this time.  She laughed for several moments before calming down.

            “No really, how are we going to?”

            Garnet gave no other response.

            “Wait, you’re not serious, are you?!”

            “How else are we going to?” was the magenta gem’s response.

            Pearl pursed her lips as she thought of another solution.  She knew there was a general cleaning crew that would come in every other rotation to tidy up the mess they made while assembling, testing, and fixing the hand prototype.  There had to be supplies stored in the closet somewhere in the hangar, however it would take forever to search the whole place.

            “Garnet?”

            The magenta gem hummed in recognition of her question.

            “Can you look and see the most likely spot we would find a cleaning supply closet?”

            Tri-colored eyes rolled as a huff escaped thick lips.

            “We’ll just smash the floor.”

            “Garnet… it won’t take much work to clean this up without destroying things.”

            Garnet groaned in protest.  “Just let me smash it.”

            “No Garnet, please just look really quick and I’ll take care of the rest.”

            Red and blue eyes closed as the purple on stared out into the void.

            “West side of the hangar, on the north end there should be a door that will open with an upward swipe.  We should find some helpful things there.”

            “Thank you,” Pearl smiled as she pecked Garnet on the lips.

            They continued to lay there together as they waited for Garnet’s hard bulge to soften and recede.  When it finally had, the magenta gem used her electricity to effectively dry the both of them off from the remains.  The soiled articles of clothing were cleaned as best as they could be with another shock of electricity before the two redressed themselves.  It wasn’t as effective as washing, but it would have to do for now.  Pearl turned to head towards the west side of the hangar, set in keeping her promise of taking care of the rest herself.  However, Garnet silently accompanied the smaller gem.  They reached the area and found the foreseen closet and supplies.  The pale gem gathered a few towels and looked over her shoulder when she noticed Garnet filling up a mop bucket. 

            “You already helped me find this place, I’ll take care of the rest,” Pearl spoke up.

            “Did you honestly think I was going to just stand by and watch?”

            “Well-I-no, but I wasn’t going to require you to help.”

            “I want to.  Besides my ice made more of a mess than your lubricant did this time.”

            “All thanks to my antics, right?” Pearl teased.

            Garnet hummed and chuckled in response; a small smile forming on her face.

            “Yes it was.”

            It took very little time to remove their mess with the cleaning supplies.  With the surface spotless, they decided to not worry about trying to fix the cracks Garnet accidentally made in the floor.  After putting away the cleaning supplies, Garnet and Pearl walked towards the elevator hand in hand with small smiles on lips.

            “Thanks for connecting with me Pearl, I really enjoyed it.”

            Pearl blushed.  “Of course!  We should do this more often,” she quietly suggested.

            A wide grin appeared on Garnet’s face.  “We should.”

            Hands held onto each other tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you wish! Either way I hoped you liked it.


	3. Squeezing In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile since I've added to this. Pearlnet, lots of smut. Enjoy!

^^^^^^^

 

            Long legs marched through the hallways, a subtle frown carved into thick lips.  Garnet made her way towards the next meeting she would be having with Fire Agate on the final stages of the power core integration.  They had been so busy the past several rotations, the deadline for the new hand ship model to be up and running had been cut short as the Diamonds were wanting to get them out sooner than later.  As a result, there had been very few breaks, very few chances to spend time recovering or enjoying another gem’s company.  While Pearl and her had agreed to meet up again after the enjoyable quarter of a rotation together, it had yet to happen.  Pearl was always running to put out one fire then the next as all of the bugs in the ship’s system were worked out.  Garnet had spent endless rotations with the power core testing and pushing its limits to ensure it would work as expected.  A gemmed hand pushed open the nearby stairway entrance as shielded eyes noticed the large gathering of gems waiting for the transport to the upper levels.  The last thing she wanted to do was ride in a cramped elevator when all she really wanted to do was find Pearl and satisfy all the aches down in her lower region.  Long legs raced up the stairs, eventually taking two at a time as Garnet tried to distract her mind from her frustration.  A small warning came from her future vision to slow down so she wouldn’t collide with the other gem making their way down the same set of stairs.  Reluctantly the magenta gem followed the advice, and simply took steps two at a time, but at a slower pace.  She swung around the railing as she reached the next landing.

            “Garnet?” a familiar voice called out to her.

            The curly haired gem halted her movements and looked up.  Narrow long legs greeted her as familiar subtle curves and face came into view.

            “Pearl?”

            Garnet’s lower region burned as dozens of possibilities began to flash by in her mind’s eye.  She strained to not get lost in them.

            “Nice to see you,” Pearl awkwardly grinned as she moved the data squares she was holding over the front of her pants.  “It’s been such a long time.”

            “Yeah,” Garnet chuckled.  “Projects have kept us pretty busy.”

            “I know,” the pale gem rolled her eyes as her data square holding hand waved into the air.

            As soon as the pale gem realized what she had done, she quickly brought her hand back down to cover the front of her pants.  However, not before Garnet had seen what the smaller gem was trying to hide.  The obvious squirm and darkening material around Pearl’s crotch was hard to miss especially since it was close to her eye level.  The magenta gem swallowed thickly and shifted her legs as her slit began to open up in response.

            “It’s been crazy.  First, they cut our deadline by thirty rotations and then there’s ten new added features,” the faintly blushing gem continued as if nothing was amiss.

            A flick of a pale blue tip peeked over the top of the data squares.  Pearl snapped her mouth shut and rapidly turned her back to Garnet.

            “My-my stars! I’m-I’m so sorry!” she squeaked out as the data squares were dropped onto the stairs with a clatter.

            Covered eyes caught sight of a spot of pale blue liquid on one of the data squares.  Garnet took the four steps upward to where Pearl was trying to fix something in her pants.  A gemmed hand softly gripped the thin gem’s arm and coaxed her to turn around.  Pearl’s face was as red as a ruby’s while both hands were desperately trying to wrangle the loose appendage.  Garnet’s slit opened further, wanting nothing more than to be filled.

            “Pearl,” came the low call.

            “I-I-I really didn’t mean, mean for this!”

            “Let me help.”

            “Wha-what?”

            Garnet pulled away one of Pearl’s wet hands and intertwined their fingers while her other hand reached down into the pale gem’s pants and gripped the appendage at the base.  The squirming mass immediately wrapped itself around Garnet’s wrist as many times as it could.  Fingers squeezed and rubbed it back and forth.  A high pitched gasping moan jumped out of Pearl’s throat as she clung desperately to the magenta gem.

            “I guess I’m not the only one who has been wishing we weren’t so busy,” Garnet seductively whispered into Pearl’s ear.

            “My stars you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to connect with you,” Pearl responded.

            Lips crashed together and thin fingers coated in the pale lubricant tangled themselves in the mass of curls on Garnet’s head.  Futures passed by, many of them being interrupted if they stayed in their current location.  That was not going to happen.  Garnet pulled away for a moment.

            “Hold onto me,” she breathed out heavily.

            “I’m never letting go.”

            With her free hand, Garnet snatched the data squares off the ground and tucked them under her arm before she picked Pearl up and leapt over the railing to the lower set of stairs.  She ensured that her hand entangled with Pearl’s appendage didn’t make any jerking movements that could potentially hurt the smaller gem as they landed and her legs leapt off the stone ground once again.  One final time her future vision warned her that if she chose this path she was going to miss her meeting and possibly get in trouble.  Garnet decided that she didn’t care.  Powerful legs bounded from one flight of steps to the next all the way down to the bottom of the building, over 32 floors later.

            The data squares were tossed to the side before Garnet pressed Pearl against the wall.  As they passionately kissed, the gemmed hand slid up to the tip of Pearl’s appendage and rubbed it between her thumb and pointer finger.  The slim gem’s body twitched as more groans escaped her lips due to the teasing.

            “I want, I want to be, I want to be inside you,” Pearl practically begged as her hips thrust forward.

            Garnet removed her hand and ground the front of their hips together.

            “As do I.  How would you like to do it?” flecks of fire jumped into the air as the taller gem breathed out heavily.

            No response came from the pale gem as she grabbed Garnet’s jaw and kissed her furiously, her tongue gliding and pushing against Garnet’s.  The wet appendage squirmed between the two, desperately trying to work its way down and past the physical barriers to dive into the magenta gem’s open, heated slit.  Pearl pulled back, a string of saliva momentarily hanging between their swollen lips.

            “I want to take you from behind,” she admitted, her voice heavy with lust.

            “Of course,” Garnet hummed into her ear before biting it firmly.

            The magenta gem stepped back from Pearl, who whined and quickly took a hold of her appendage to try and keep it somewhat under control.  Pale lubricant was already dripping onto the floor and soaking the smaller gem’s pants.  In two movements, Garnet removed the bottom half of her clothing and shoes.  She carelessly tossed them over to where the data squares were.  Hips swayed back and forth as she walked back over to Pearl.  Gemmed hands took a hold of the railing on the last flight of stairs, and with flourish, Garnet turned her rear towards Pearl and stood with a wide stance.

            “Whenever you’re ready,” the magenta gem seductively tossed over her shoulder.

            Thin hands trembled slightly as they slid over her ass and hips before settling on the front of her powerful thighs.  Pearl’s wet front was pressed against her and she took a sharp breath as the appendage traced the opening of her slit.

            “How, how far can I go inside you?” Pearl’s shaky voice asked.

            “As far as you want,” Garnet permitted.

            The long, slick appendage dove into her without reserve, penetrating her deeply.  She could feel the narrow tip, followed by the thin shaft, wiggle itself further into her with every passing inch.  Garnet saw stars dance behind her eyes and let out a surprised gasp when Pearl’s full length had been taken.

            “ _My stars, Garnet…_ ” Pearl groaned, her forehead resting between the larger gem’s shoulders as her hips were pressed firmly against Garnet’s round ass.

            “ _Pearl_ ,” came her whine in response.

            Slowly the appendage slid down her inner folds, coiling itself into a thick, shorter shaft at the bottom.  The change in diameter stretched Garnet pleasantly as a gasp of surprise and shock slipped past her lips.  Once it had fully coiled, Pearl pulled out before thrusting back into her.  Tri-colored eyes scrunched shut as Pearl’s appendage scraped up one edge of her inner folds as it sprang out from its previous state.  The movement was repeated, however, this time the coiled shaft was not pulled out before it dove its full length deeply into her.  Garnet’s core burned as the tip stroked a different side of her folds.  Fingers dug into the magenta gem’s thighs as Pearl gasped out from the stimulation.  Coil and thrust, coil and trust.  Garnet never knew which part of her core would get stroked each time and it drove her nuts.  Pearl’s hips never would completely move away from her ass, but with each time the pale gem’s appendage weaved into her, Pearl would push hard against her with her narrow hips, trying to push her thin shaft as deep as it could possibly go.  Unhindered groans and moans of ecstasy erupted from both of them as they got lost in the sensations.  The red tint to Garnet’s hair faded away and began to turn white.  Parted thick lips breathed out wispy vapors of frost.  Gemmed hands gripped the railing so hard it crumpled the hollow metal like a fragile tin can as Pearl continued to ride her.  Trembling fingers moved to the front of the magenta gem’s crotch and began to massage the area, working to pull out her bulge.  The bulge eagerly formed, pushing out to its full length in seconds.  Digits wrapped around it, squeezing it in time with each of the rapidly increasing coils and thrusts.

            “ _Gha-!_ ” Garnet cried out.

            Ice began to grow around gemmed hands, forming short crystals and crawling up the metal railing.  The round gem set into Pearl’s forehead dug into Garnet’s back as the thin gem was nearing her high.  White teeth ground down as arms nearly ripped the railing off the stairs as the long appendage began to rotate inside of her.  The entire depth of the magenta gem’s inner folds was rubbed in a circular pattern with the dexterous shaft.  Each rotation became faster and faster as Pearl’s hips were pressed up against her ass as close as physically possible.  The pale gem let out strangled gasps until she loudly cried out in ecstasy and released inside of Garnet, her hands squeezing the large gem’s bulge throughout her entire blissful high.  The long appendage slipped out of the molten slit; the pale lubricant dripping freely from it adding to the puddle that had formed under and around their feet.  It limply hung above the ground for a moment before slowly retracting back into its sheath.  Garnet felt Pearl’s legs buckle slightly as her hands clung desperately to the bulge they were still wrapped around to prevent herself from falling.  A hiss slipped past thick lips from the almost painful tug and grip on her sensitive area.  Garnet leaned forward a foot to let Pearl lay against her back.  Thankfully, the smaller gem was able to keep her feet.  The two gems stood there, bodies trembling from the intense connection.

            “ _Oh my stars…_ ” Pearl breathed out against Garnet’s back.

            The pale gem’s fingers resumed weakly massaging her hardening bulge.  Hips bucked forward.  Garnet knew exactly what she wanted to do in order to take herself the rest of the way.

            “I want to get inside you,” Garnet groaned out as her hips pushed against Pearl’s hands once again.

            “Take me Garnet,” the thin gem breathily permitted.  “Take me however you want.”

            Gemmed hands grabbed smaller ones and guided them in a graceful twirl so they were standing face to face.  Garnet pulled the rest of her clothing over her head and did the same to Pearl.  Pale hands gripped her forearms as the thin gem used her for support as she kicked off her soaked pants that had pooled around her ankles.  Large hands roamed over the smaller gem’s body, gently turning her around and pulling her backside flush against the magenta gem’s front.  The tip of her bulge traced the fine line of Pearl’s ass in a teasing motion.  Gasps jumped out of thin lips as the narrow torso arched.  Carefully Garnet leaned forward and knelt down, guiding Pearl towards the floor.  Silent instructions positioned the pale gem until she was on her elbows and knees, with Garnet hovering inches over her.  Thick hips nudged thin thighs apart, exposing the open, dripping slit.   Hands were braced against the floor right next to Pearl’s elbows as Garnet leaned over her, plump lips dropping ice cold feather kisses up her spine and across the back of her slim shoulders.  Pearl inhaled sharply at the freezing touch.

            “Are you ready?” she huskily whispered into the pale gem’s ear, as puffs of ice vapor drifted out and sent more shivers down the pale gem’s back.

            An eager moan was her reply.  The top row of white teeth bit her lower swollen lip as she carefully traced the hard edges of Pearl’s slit with the tip of her bulge.  With each passing rotation, she increased the force against the ridges, loving the rougher contact and the waves of pleasure rolling through her body.  Finally, she was ready.  With one swift movement, Garnet’s hard bulge entered Pearl’s slit completely.  Both gems gasped out.  A rock of the hips pulled her bulge out, and then another pushed her hard shaft all the way back in.  With each stroke she could feel the soft folds wrapping around her and taking her in.  The pale gem was too spent to move with her energetically, but Pearl was able to push back and meet the end of each of Garnet’s thrusts to increase the sensation and depth of penetration.  Lips dipped down to shower the gem under her with kisses and soft bites.  For a brief second, an ice imprint of her lips could be seen before Pearl’s hot and sweaty skin melted it.  Garnet thrust into Pearl and began to grind against her ass, rotating her hard bulge around and around.  It pushed against the walls of the pale gem’s folds, testing the limits of how far she could stretch in each direction.  Slim fingers desperately gripped at the frozen ground, digging for purchase.

            “ _Ungh!  Ah…Ah!_ ” Pearl cried out.

            The slick sound of Garnet’s bulge covered in pale lubricant pulling out accompanied their guttural moans.  Garnet once again dragged her tip roughly against the hard ridges outlining the pale gem’s slit.  She wanted Pearl to know just how much she needed her, just how much the busy time had driven her nuts, just how much every part of her was aching for this very moment.  Pearl squirmed underneath the maddening pressure, drops of her arousal falling to the second puddle on the floor.  The magenta gem thrust into the welcoming slit, running her tip mostly against back wall of the inner folds.  A groan of satisfaction rumbled from her chest.  The pace of her thrusts sped up as the ridges began to form on her bulge.  Shaky gemmed hands sought out the pale ones.  Pearl squeaked at first from the freezing touch, but she was able to quickly acclimate her warmer hands to the cold.  Their fingers intertwined.  Garnet pushed herself as deep as she could go into Pearl, grinding in circular patterns as she went in and out.  Moans and gasps escaped thick lips to go right into the lower gem’s ears.  Tri-colored eyes were screwed shut as sloppy kisses were placed on Pearl’s neck and shoulders, leaving patterns of ice.  Peach colored hair was covered in a thick layer of frost from the ice breath Garnet heaved into the air.  The slick folds wrapped tighter and tighter around her stiff bulge with each thrust.  Wet slaps rang through the air as Garnet’s pelvis rapidly made contact with Pearl’s ass.  The slender thighs began to part more as the smaller gem began to fall to the floor, unable to hold her overwhelmed body up for very much longer.  Her previous high followed by Garnet’s intense connection was simply becoming too much.   

            “ _Hold on…unh_ ,” Garnet gasped out.

            “ _Garnet…_ ” Pearl whined as her back arched from the pleasure wracking her lithe body.

            In only a few more movements, the swelling ridged cylinder refused to come out.  Garnet ground around against Pearl’s ass until her high exploded through her body.

            “ _Ungh!_ ”

            “ _Ah-!_ ” Pearl’s voice joined hers as her slit firmly squeezed on her taken bulge.

            The magenta gem was forced to brace herself with one of her hands in order to prevent herself from collapsing on top of the smaller gem.  The second hand quickly braced against Pearl’s abdomen to keep her from falling towards the ground and potentially hurting the both of them in their tender areas.  Stars danced in front of her eyes as her torso heaved to take in and expel unnecessary breaths.  Steadily, the tingling sensation left her body and she began to gently caress Pearl’s abdomen.  With some considerable effort, Garnet was able to heat up her one hand to help warm up the shivering gem.  For several long moments they stayed like that, waiting for their minds to make it back to the planet they were on.  The pale gem slowly rotated herself enough so she could kiss Garnet softly on the lips.

            “Let’s move over to the wall there and rest,” she weakly suggested.

            “Good idea.”

            Hands held Pearl close as they moved awkwardly over to the wall, she didn’t want to hurt the pale gem by having her bulge get pulled on before its swelling had gone down.  Garnet sat on the floor and rested her back against the wall while Pearl made herself comfortable on her lap.

            “You doing ok?  It’s not hurting you at all is it?”

            “No, it’s not,” the thin gem gave a reassuring kiss to Garnet.

            Strong warm arms were wrapped around Pearl’s thin, bare waist and the curly haired gem rested her chin on a narrow shoulder.  Covered tri-colored eyes closed as a sigh of content was let out.

            “You didn’t take off your glasses this time,” Pearl commented.

            “We weren’t exactly staring at each other the whole time.  Plus,” Garnet shrugged, “got too caught up in the moment to even think about it.”

            A light chuckle escaped thin lips.

            “It had been far too long since we last connected.”

            Garnet hummed in agreement.  Fingers traced idle patterns all over physical forms as they waited for the bulge to soften.  After fifteen minutes, the ridges disappeared, the swelling went down, and the bulge retracted back into Garnet’s crotch.  Pearl let out one last breathy moan as it slipped out of her.  They continued to hold each other for several more minutes, not wanting the moment to end.

            “Next time, we are not having this long of a break between,” Garnet stated.

            “Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little different. Maybe the next one will be a different pairing, not sure though. Depends on what inspiration strikes next!


	4. Personal Time Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile since this got an update. About time it did ;)

^^^^^^

 

            “And then everything started to go haywire, I mean everything,” Pearl waved her hand about as she continued with her story, “from the controls to the lights to the escape pods.  It wasn’t until Peridot was able to hit the emergency shutdown were we able to get it to stop.  Stars, who knows what caused it, but now we have been working constantly to repair all the damage and make sure it doesn’t happen again,” the lithe gem finished with a sigh.

            A covered eyebrow was raised as Garnet leaned against the side of the hallway.

            “Anyway, that’s how things are going for me, how are things for you, Garnet?”

            “Trained a few subordinates in the art of installing the smaller power cores.  I still have to do all of the larger ones myself, but at least now I just have to inspect the others.”

            “That must be a relief.  Nothing like being the only one who can do things correctly.  Such a stressful feeling.”

            Garnet hummed in agreement.

            “Which is why I am super excited and plan to actually take my assigned quarter of rotation of personal time off the next rotation.  I need the break and the other technicians will do just fine without me.”

            “Are you still on the third quarter for your personal time assignment?”

            The tiniest sliver of potential began to play in the magenta gem’s third eye.  Recently, Fire Agate had moved her from the first quarter to the second quarter.  It had been a number of rotations since her last break, so she was well overdue for one.

            “No, I actually am on the second quarter now.”

            “Really?”  Garnet couldn’t help the smile forming on her face.

            “Yes, it’s been that way for a dozen rotations or so, still getting used to it.”

            “And you said you were going to take your personal time this upcoming rotation?”

            Pearl paused and studied the curly haired gem, light blue eyes narrowing as the smaller gem had picked up on the excited tone.

            “Why the sudden interest Garnet?” came a soft tease.

            “It just so happens I have the second quarter assignment as well and have some personal time to cash in on,” Garnet openly grinned.

            For a moment, peach eyebrows were pulled together before they shot up into her hairline as Pearl connected the dots.

            “Are you implying that you would like to spend some time with me since our schedules match up?”

            A nod.  “Preferably alone time,” the curly haired gem spoke in a lower, huskier tone.

            “Oh my stars,” the lithe gem breathed out.  “Yes, please.”

            Garnet’s body already began to hum, aching for the stimulus that was sure to come.

            “Where would you like to meet up?”

            “How about your cubby?  There’s usually a lot of pearls in my section at any given time.  Unless your place is crowded too, then I’m sure we could find a nice spot.”

            “Actually, one of my cubbies is pretty quiet, not as many sapphires around.”

            “One of?”

            “As a fusion, I technically don’t get my own cubby, I can hang out in either Sapphire’s or Ruby’s.”

            “Oh,” Pearl pulled back.  “I don’t see why they don’t get you your own, since you’re a permafusion.”

            Garnet shrugged.  “Regardless, meet me at the beginning of the second quarter of the next rotation?”

            “Yes, I will be there.”

            “Your data square is about chime,” the magenta gem tapped her glasses, “should probably start making your way down to help out your fellow technicians.”

            “Ugh…thanks, it was good running into you and catching up for a moment!” Pearl waved as she turned to head back the way she had come.

            “Always a pleasure.”

            In three quarters of a rotation Garnet would be spending some quality time with the lithe gem, she couldn’t wait.

 

            A low hum rumbled up Garnet’s throat as she stood with her arms crossed over her torso, staring up at Sapphire’s cubby.

            “Absolutely not,” Pearl stated as she was looking at the same thing.

            “I forgot how small they are.”

            “How do you even fit in it?”

            “I just, scrunch up into a square and squeeze myself in.  It’s been a while.  The place is still empty we could do it in here, but not in the actual cubby.”

            “I have a better idea,” the pale gem grabbed Garnet’s wrist and tugged her out of the room and down the hallway.

            The two navigated casually through the large building until they arrived at the storage room.  Rows of organized boxes and containers lined the vast area.  It only took a little while longer before they found an obscure corner that provided cover almost completely around them.  Garnet breathed out a sigh of relief at finally settling in a place, as her patience was wearing thin.  Too much longer and she would have pinned Pearl against a random wall and got down to business right then and there.  Tri-colored eyes were revealed as the magenta gem dissipated her visor.  They looked down into light blues, a shared smirk forming on lips.  Feet moved to the silent music playing, the two circling each other, slowly closing the space between them.  Hands connected first, digits intertwining, the pale gem’s palm pressing against Ruby’s gem.  With a swift stride Garnet took her position behind and pressed her front against Pearl’s back.  Bodies swayed together innocently, minimal contact, but that quickly changed as the two were eager to progress to more intimate acts.

            Garnet’s bulge had just barely started to poke out when she wrapped her arms around to Pearl’s front and undid the clasps in her pants.  The pale gem lightly laughed and spun in her arms so they were looking at each other again.  Piece by piece their clothing was discarded as they took turns removing an article at a time from each other.   Bodies heated up under the gentle or firm caress of wandering hands exploring the newly revealed bodies.  Eyes wandered south, casting lidded gazes at the features starting to form down there.  They danced together, front to front, naked forms sliding against each other, simply enjoying the touch.  Lips moved in a familiar way, their kissing much more synchronized than before.  As their tongues rolled over each other, the curly haired gem slid her thigh between Pearl’s legs, brushing against the hard ridges forming around the thin gem’s slit.  A sweet moan was her reward.  Gemmed hands grasped the narrow hips and encouraged them to rock and grind against her, steadily spreading the pale blue slick all over her leg.  The oval gem set into Pearl’s head was rested on Garnet’s torso, thin fingers crawling up her sides before sneaking down and taking handfuls of her ass.  Their grinding was becoming more desperate.  Kisses were peppered all over necks and faces.  No reaction came from either of them when Garnet had backed up to a wall only to slide down until she was sitting, hands tugging Pearl down with her.  Neither of them wanted to lose the friction between them.  The magenta gem’s knee was briefly pressed deeply into Pearl’s soaking wet slit, drawing out a long moan as they worked to resituate each other.  The curly haired gem turned Pearl around in her lap so her front was pressed against Pearl’s back.  Legs were then braced on the insides of the smaller gem’s knee joints.  With one last shift, Garnet spread the thin thighs as her gemmed hands trailed down to the hard ridges.

            “ _Oh…Garnet…_ ” Pearl breathed out as her hips rolled to meet the touch.

            Fingers massaged the firm lumps, drawing gasps and moans from the lithe gem.  Hips began to buck, thus pushing against the dexterous stimulus, while at the same time rubbing Garnet’s vulnerable crotch.  Tri-colored eyes closed; lips letting out a shaky breath.  This is what she had been waiting for, this moment of getting to pleasure Pearl while at the same time getting to feel that oh so good sensation as well.  Garnet could feel her bulge pushing out again, how could it not with the increased grinding and bare contact?  Fingers sped up their movements, swirling around in a varying number of patterns, scratching occasionally, doing their best to drive the pale gem mad with desire.  The puddle of pale lubricant forming under and in front of where they were sitting continued to slowly grow.  Pearl’s hands latched onto thick thighs, a vain attempt to ground herself while her mind was being sent to the next planet.

            ” _Oh please…please…faster….ungh…”_

Garnet felt the thin appendage slither out and wrap itself around both of her wrists, tightening around them, and making sure they weren’t going to move away from Pearl’s slit prematurely.  A sudden lurch of Pearl’s pelvis surprised both of them.

            “Right there!  Ah!  Keep going….. _please……_ ”

            The curly haired gem didn’t need telling twice.  Hands kept on stroking faster and harder, teasing the particularly sensitive spot in the ridges around the pale gem’s slit until Pearl had thrown her head back and moaned loudly as her body spasmed and released another wave of lubricant.  While the pale gem was still in her blissful state, Garnet’s whole body was aching for release.  Hips thrust forward, grinding her fully formed bulge against Pearl’s back.  A low growl escaped her thick lips.  She needed more, this wasn’t enough.  The body between her legs rotated and before she knew it, her bulge was getting wrapped by the warm, slick center as Pearl took her completely in one swift movement.

            ”Oh my stars…” the magenta gem groaned.

            Lips were affectionately pressed against hers.

            “I wasn’t about to leave you behind,” came the playful voice.

            Garnet couldn’t respond, she was too lost in thrusting in and out, each motion sending waves of pleasure up her body.  Gemmed hands cupped Pearl’s ass, tugging it closer, trying to deepen their contact as much as possible.  Sloppy kisses were spread all over the pale gem’s torso and neck as Garnet slouched forward into her thrusts.

            The pale gem smiled into the head of tight curls, her breath catching for a moment due to the sensations pulsing through her body.  One arm was casually looped under the magenta gem’s and tugged her to the side, pulling her away from the wall so her back fell onto the floor partially coated with Pearl’s pale blue lubricant.  Narrow thighs lifted up and relaxed allowing for Pearl to pull off of Garnet and sheath her completely over and over.

            “ _Ohhh…._ ”

            A smirk formed on the thin gem’s lips as she watched all three of the magenta gem’s eyes scrunch shut while her head was thrown back and a breathy groan was let out.  It was so easy to tell and to feel, how bad the larger gem had been wanting this.  From how her expanding and hardening bulge was driven into her, to her gemmed hands squeezing Pearl’s ass, to the frantic thrusts, to the unorganized moans and whimpers tumbling past her lips.  The pale gem lurched forward and had to brace herself against Garnet’s cold torso.

            “My stars Garnet…”

            While part of her was still recovering from her earlier high, the sensations coming from their grinding and thrusting were starting to work her up towards a second one.  Using the narrowness of the magenta gem’s waist to get a solid grip, Pearl decided to take control and really make Garnet see stars.  She lifted herself up and pulled herself down quickly only to then rock forward and back, grinding the hard edges of her slit against Garnet’s crotch.  Each instance Pearl picked up the tempo, completely rewriting Garnet’s rhythm and making her whimper for release.  Lidded eyes soaked in the view of the black afro turning white and the blue glow in the larger gem’s mouth and eyes appearing as ice slowly began to cover the floor under the top half of the gem.  Pearl’s knees had already been feeling the heat radiating from the section under Garnet’s lower half for some time.  The next time Pearl rode down Garnet’s budge, a gasp jumped out of her thin lips as she could feel the four distinct ridges rub against the edge of her slit before sliding in and stretching her a little more.  Arms quaked, but were determined to support her until the curly haired gem reached her high.

            “ _Unghhh…_ ”

            Pearl rode Garnet until the bulge had swelled so much she could no longer pull out.  From there they just roughly ground against each other until the magenta gem arched her back, cried out, and released inside of the pale gem.  Weak, residual thrusts continued to inch the pale gem closer to her second high as Garnet laid there in a daze.  However, it wouldn’t be quite enough and shortly Pearl would be left aching for more.  Carefully, the thin gem turned around one hundred and eighty degrees.  Light blue eyes stared down at Garnet’s wide-open slit.  Shaky fingers reached down and began to rub the round outer edges.  A second hand was added.  Pearl alternated from stroking the edges to teasing the hot center as she rocked back and forth, and side to side against the magenta gem’s crotch, trying to keep the fading tension built up inside of her.  Gemmed hands were softly laid against her sides, thumbs rubbing small circles into her lower back.

            “ _Pearl, ohh…_ ”

            One strong thrust was given, sending those pleasurable waves up her torso.  Hands picked up their pace and traced patterns all over and in the sensitive slit.  Another powerful thrust.  Light blue eyes closed for a moment.  She wasn’t going to lose her second high, it was coming back.  Seconds later Pearl’s own body shifted.  The long appendage reached out and went straight for the hot and ready center.

            “ _Oh my stars,_ ” Garnet groaned as she was penetrated deeply.

            Wide hips jerked up stronger.

            “ _Yes,_ ” Pearl gasped out.

            Somewhere between the rubbing, grinding, and thrusting, both gems completely lost their minds.  Pearl was reeling from both sensations of her appendage running in and out of Garnet’s hot slit and the magenta gem’s bulge rocking inside of her.  Yet somehow she was still able to keep her fingers stroking and massaging everything that her appendage didn’t hit.  Digits dug into her sides as both hot and cold radiated from the respective gems set into Garnet’s palms.  Both gems’ movements sped up, moans and whimpers filling the air along with the sounds of their desperate connection.  Everything hit Pearl at once.  Her appendage buried itself deep into Garnet, spasming and releasing with a gush of lubricant while the bulge inside of her seemed to expand even more, testing Pearl’s capacity to accommodate it, before squirting again.  The third wave came from all the stimulation given to her slit, making her whole body tremble and for her mind to black out for a few seconds.

            Slowly eyelids opened back up.  Hands were braced against the floor in the middle of a pale blue puddle.  Garnet’s ragged breathing could be heard somewhere in the distance.  Pearl didn’t dare to move at first, unsure if she was capable of doing so.  The thin appendage weakly unburied itself from the magenta gem's slit and returned to its sheath; Garnet let out a low groan in response, her hips rolling upwards once.  After waiting a couple of minutes to recover, the thin gem began the careful task of rotating back around so she could face the beautiful gem under her.  She didn’t want to hurt either of them.  The swollen bulge inside of her made it a little more difficult than the first time.  Out of reflex, the magenta gem’s hips jerked upwards yet again.  Pearl gasped out and squeezed her eyes shut.  She was far too sensitive to handle any more of the reflexive movements.  Garnet lay completely limp against the floor with her white hair and array of ice surrounding her.  A glowing blue eye was cracked open.  Thick lips turned up into a lazy smile.

            “I feel like I’m going to fall over,” Pearl breathed out.

            The magenta gem grunted as she broke free from the blue ice gluing her to the ground, propping herself up on her elbows before straining to sit up.  Pearl recognized the ice as her lubricant frozen by the larger gem's abilities.  Blue dusted the pale gem’s cheeks.  With considerable effort Garnet was able to scoot back to the wall and slouch against it, thus allowing for Pearl to lean forward and rest on the warming curvaceous torso.  Pearl laid her sweaty forehead in the crook of the curly haired gem’s neck.  Arms encircled each other in a loose hug.  Nothing was said for several minutes, just soft kisses and shallow breaths.  Once fifteen minutes had passed, peach eyebrows were pulled together in confusion.

            “Don’t you normally soften by now?”

            Garnet let out a heavy sigh.

            “Normally, but this is the first time I’ve had two highs through my bulge without it retreating in between.  I have no idea how long it might take.”

            “Oh!  That makes sense,” Pearl paused, “it does feel a little bigger than usual too.  Almost too much for me.”

            “Sorry about that,” Garnet affectionately kissed the oval gem in Pearl’s forehead.  “It should be maybe another ten minutes, maybe more...”

            So, they just relaxed, enjoying the closeness and basking in their intense connection.  Finally, the bulge shrank and pulled out.  A sigh of relief drifted past thin lips.  She felt oddly empty, but also relieved.  Pearl’s face turned bright blue when she felt her slit release all of the lubricant that had built up inside, yet had been unable to leak out with Garnet’s bulge blocking the way.  The pale blue lubricant coated both of their lower regions and parts of their thighs.

            “I’m so sorry,” came the deeply apologetic tone as the smaller gem hung her head.

            A gemmed hand lifted up her chin.  Thick lips were laid against hers in a tender kiss.

            “Some of it’s mine,” Garnet shrugged as she motioned to the half dozen thick, bright orange blobs scattered all throughout the pale blue puddle.

            “Hardly.”

            The magenta gem chuckled.  “We’re a mess.”

            Pearl kissed Garnet back.

            “You’re my mess.”

            “I’m your mess and you are mine.”

            The pale gem curled up into Garnet’s strong arms and solid torso, a soft smile playing on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave me a comment on what you thought if you want to. This is a new thing for me to be posting a smut series without some serious plot line going on.  
> Unrequited is a great help to me on being my Beta reader for this series as well! Thank you!


End file.
